


[podfic] Scent of sulfur, brush of green

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[from text post] A new crisis wasn't in Mal's plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Scent of sulfur, brush of green

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scent of sulfur, brush of green](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14981) by ana_grrl. 



**Download** : [MP3 (32.73 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/Firefly/Scent%20of%20Sulfur,%20Brush%20of%20Green.mp3) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

 **Archived** : [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/scent-of-sulfur-brush-of-green)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

 **Length** : 00:34:45


End file.
